


How To Tame Your Dragon/Writer

by Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala (Maknatuna)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Original Work
Genre: Before you read the story read my author's note it's important, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala
Summary: 10 advice to AO3 readers. A guide of  "What to do and NOT to do".





	How To Tame Your Dragon/Writer

**Author's Note:**

> MAKE SURE YOU READ THE COMMENTS. THERE ARE A LOT OF HELPFUL ADVICE!

**Author’s Note:**

Hello my dearest readers,

Many of you know that I’ve been writing stories for quite some time and you seem to like them.  I get frequent  asks on my tumblr blog from beginners how to attract readers, as they don’t get many (if any at all!) reviews or kudos on their stories. 

The sad fact in writing is that if you are not a famous writer you don’t get much attention from the readers and it’s becoming  a big problem for the writers who are making their first steps in writing fanfictions.

This is the main reason why I wrote this story (or call it whatever you like), where I’ll try to give advice to readers and I hope this story will help many authors out there, who deserve all the love and cheers for writing their stories and presenting them to us for FREE. 

I salute you, my brave little friends. And let there be fanfiction!

 

 

**How To Tame Your ~~Dragon~~ /Writer**

 

First of all, let’s see who a writer is.

Well, the legend says, a writer is this tiny, little dragon, who is hiding in their lair and typing with their  small, clawed paws on their keyboard frantically, doing their best  to finish the first (or another) story in time, so they could post it and wait for reactions from readers with a furiously beating heart.

Now, here is the part where you, my dearest readers spring into action.

So, the story is written, corrected and posted and your tiny dragon/writer is waiting silently in their nest, sweating and shaking, whispering to themselves  “I hope it’s not too bad and they like it.”

What do you do? Let me tell you a few things:

 

  1. Read the story. It does not matter that you do not know the dragon/writer.  Sometimes unknown writers give you amazing stories, which you will never forget. Do not pass by because of this fact. 



 

  1. You liked the story? Fantastic! Leave kudos and comments. They’re like food for your dragon/writer. And you want your little ball of fury to be happy and purring, right?



Some of you are shy and don’t know what to say in comments but hear me out. You don’t have to write a mile length comment. Simple “Wow, I liked it”, “This was awesome” will be more than enough. By doing this, you show your dragon/writer that you appreciate their hard work and it makes  them very happy!

This is a big motivation for them that will make your dragon/writer to write MORE stories for you, and you want that, don’t you?

 

  1. What happens if you don’t leave kudos/comments for the story? Very sad thing. Your dragon friend will cry a lot, get depressed and may (ODIN FORBID!!!) delete their work. By not showing your appreciation you kill all the motivation your little dragon friend had and it’s a very sad thing. Believe me, you don’t need this.



 

  1. Click on the dragon’s/writer’s name and subscribe to them. By doing so you will know when they post something new/update their work. It’s like Hiccup petting Toothless, telling “You and me buddy, all the way!”. It’s a nice feeling, trust me.



 

  1. Click on their pseuds. You may notice that your dragon/writer has a few names. So, when you get a notification that Toothless posted something new, you know that it’s one of the names of your little scaly friend.



 

  1. NEVER, you hear me? NEVER unsubscribe from your dragon friend. It’s like stabbing them in the heart and it’s very painful.



 

  1. Your Night Fury may be writing for different fandoms too. If you have any slightest idea about those fandoms and know at least the main characters, give it a try. Maybe you’ll find something so amazing that you will be shrieking no less than Starscream from excitement.



 

  1. Talk to your dragon/writer. If you have any questions, or advice to give, write them in comment section. Ask them if they would like to write your prompt. A lot of dragons/writers will gladly do so.



 

  1. Promote your dragon/writer friend. Suggest their fics to your friends on social media like tumblr, twitter, facebook, saying “Hey, I read this story and it’s freaking awesome! You should totally read and tell others too!”



 

  1. Simply appreciate your dragon/writer and be happy that you know them.




End file.
